the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Why I really do enjoy TOR so much
I HAVE BEEN THINKING AGAIN. This time, about what else? No, not Patrome sillies, though if you guessed that you know me well. No, this time it about the Touchstone Of Ra…and why I like it so much. Yes, for all of it’s flaws, TOR is, IMO, pretty good. Not that it’s a masterpiece, it’s far from that, but hear me out. You see, TOR did some things very well, and that’s what I’m going to be taking a look at today. 1) TOR, at its core, is about leaving and goodbyes. It was never really about the mystery or the pairings or the drama, it was about the characters having to finally leave Anubis House…and the fans having to say goodbye to the show. (This is, of course, assuming that there is no S4). And, well, it did it pretty well, to be honest. Victor leaving, for example, was a big part of this theme, Fabian moved on from Nina (Don’t kill me I just had to bring it up) and we know that the characters had to say goodbye when the party was over… It’s the end of their story, and no matter what, that was made clear; That was the core of the movie. 2) Now for something I am excited to mention… TOR not only took the usual elements of the show, it also made fun of ''many of these elements- subtly. Think about it! It poked fun at… - Fabian being Sibuna’s smart guy despite taking forever to solve obvious problems; because, when Mara joined, Fabian fell far behind when trying to figure out clues. It doesn’t only point out that Mara is smarter…but that Fabian, despite being really smart, really is not the best smart guy for the team, - Patricia’s excitement at dumping drinks on people, by being stopped both times. - The way that Sophia seemed like another Nina copy; Because KT, of course, was accused of this same thing. Why is this made fun of? Because Sophia, Nina’s newbie look-alike, ''was the villain. ''Probably unintentional, but hilarious when you think about it. - The lampshading! Jerome’s “Why is it always Egypt?” and Dexter’s “That’s like his catchphrase!” - Patricia in the dress, sort of making fun of just how far Patricia will go when she’s jealous, and her softening up in general. Lines like, “Not in this dress!...Did I just say that?” sort of lampshade the idea that she became softer and girlier as the show went on, until the writers kept trying to make her seem more in character. Maybe unintentional, but still. Besides the way it made fun of the show, it still fixed things. Small things, but…Walfie kissed, Joytricia had a scene, Mara was in Sibuna, Victor was a good guy, etc. So, yeah, TOR is far from being the best thing ever, in fact there are still those things that make me want to punch a wall when I watch them happen, but guys, those little things might be a little distracting, but like I said, I don’t even think that the mystery was even the point of the movie; It was about saying goodbye and moving on, and it did that theme well while also poking fun at itself while doing it. Does this mean it’s great? Maybe not to all of you, but I for one say yes, yes it is. '''Thanks for reading guys! Sorry for the wait btw, the next chapter of the fanfic will be out tomorrow, I promise, (Ugh, computer troubles, you know?) ' ' ' Category:Blog posts